Predators (Horrorclix)
Summary Predators are a proud and hostile alien race found in the tabletop game, Horrorclix. Highly skilled in both armed and unarmed combat, they are some of the most powerful warriors in the universe. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly 9-A physically, higher with abilities and equipment, far higher with Nuclear Strike Name: Predators Origin: Horrorclix Gender: Unknown, possibly varies Age: Varies Classification: Hostile alien race Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Frenzied Mode (via Frenzy), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts), Skilled Marksman, Weapon Mastery (With various blades, throwing weapons, and laser weapons), Genius Intelligence, Energy Projection (With Plasmacaster and Energy Cannon), limited-Invisibility (via Cloak), Martial Arts (Unknown type), Power Nullification of Damage Reduction (via Combi Stick, Telescoping Spear, and Assassin), Surface Scaling (via Leap/Climb), Acrobatics, Status Effect Inducement (via Trap, Net-Gun, and Nuclear Strike), Enhanced Senses, Passive Damage Reduction (via Stamina), Information Analysis (via Scan), Radiation Manipulation/Explosion Manipulation and Self-Destruction (via Nuclear Strike), Time Travel (via The Amazing Time Machine), Magic and Damage Transferal (via Voodoo Tome), Minor Camouflage (via Grease Paint), Minor Time Manipulation (via Temporal Disruptor), Pain Resistance (via Extra Effort), Transformation and Minor Reactive Evolution (via Enforced Mutation), Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (via Crystal Ball), Portal Creation (via Matrix of R’Lyeh), Social Influencing (via Tricky, Tricky Monster), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, and Radiation Manipulation (Can completely negate these types of attacks) Attack Potency: Wall level, possibly Small Building level physically (Comparable to higher tier monsters), higher with abilities and equipment (Abilities enhanced The Predators' attacks in multiple ways), far higher with Nuclear Strike (Nuclear Strike one-shots and obliterates all victims, monsters, and objects within its radius) Speed: Subsonic, possibly Supersonic movement speed (Comparable to faster Vampires). At least Supersonic, likely Supersonic+ reaction speed (via Dodge/Martial Arts) Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Class 5 (Comparable to other monsters) Striking Strength: Wall Class, possibly Small Building Class physically, higher with abilities and equipment Durability: Wall level, possibly Small Building level physically (Can tank attacks from other high tier monsters), higher via Stamina Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, varies with powers and equipment Standard Equipment: Wrist blades, plasma caster, combi stick, telescoping spear, net-gun, traps, energy cannon, shuriken, a nuclear device Intelligence: Genius (Can create their own futuristic gear, including laser cannons, nuclear devices, cloaking technology, etc. Can skillfully use various weapons, circus equipment, futuristic and alien technologies, and magical and mystical artifacts. Can easily trick and manipulate gifted to genius level humans) Standard Tactics: Becomes naturally bloodlusted when blooded Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cloak:' Can become transparent, and while not entirely unable to be seen, it does provide the Predators with the ability to be harder to spot and target. The cloaking doesn't work in water. *'Scan:' Allows Predators to identify and categorize nearby opponents, even if they are in hiding. *'Plasmacaster (Accuracy):' Increases Predators' attacks from range against single targets. *'Reflexes:' Due to the Predators' heightened reflexes, they are harder to hit and target in close-quarters. *'Combi Stick and Telescoping Spear (Pain)/Assassin:' Damage dealt by the Predators and their weapons ignore conventional durability. *'Vivisect:' Has the chance to possibly increase the damage they give by times 2. *'Leap/Climb:' The Predators aren't slowed by their terrain in combat, able to casually scale walls and obstacles. *'Stamina:' Due to the Predators' physiology, they passively reduce damage. *'Energy Cannon:' Gives more damage against bloodlusted enemies. *'Trap:' Used to restrict the movement of an opponent. *'Dodge/Martial Artist:' Used by Predators to dodge gunfire, attacks from other monsters, and even fireballs/laser blasts. *'Shuriken:' A throwing weapon that can attack multiple enemies in quick succession. *'Net-Gun:' Used to stun an opponent. *'Blooded:' The Predators are naturally bloodlusted. *'Nuclear Timer:' When a Predator is getting close to losing or dying, they will trigger the timer that quickly causes the Nuclear Strike. **'Nuclear Strike:' The strike completely obliterates all objects and monsters (including non-corporeal entities) within its radius. All characters outside the blast are stunned. This ability is arguably one of the most powerful moves/abilities in the verse, even though it kills the user. Note: The Predators don’t scale to their canon incarnation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Monsters Category:Horrorclix Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Male Characters Category:Hunters Category:Warriors Category:Aliens Category:Crossover Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Berserkers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Energy Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Acrobats Category:Status Effect Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Blade Users Category:Spear Users Category:Trap Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Time Travelers Category:Magic Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Time Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Portal Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Board Game Characters Category:Plasma Users